The Miserable End
by WonderHeroe
Summary: The conclusion to the Dirty Jokes Series. Ven peeks in Terra's room and finds some very interesting files. What happens when he shows Aqua them? Will Terra ever be the same? Some TerraxAqua, but only for the comedy. Rated T for blood and Gore...O-O
1. Bloody Showers

Terra was sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil on the counter. He sighed as he looked down at his cased left arm, which was in a sling. It's been several weeks since Aqua even spoke to him, again for telling Ven a small dirty joke. When he told him the first time, all he got was a clump on the head. The second time he told him...

Terra shivered forcing himself not to remember the unfortunate series of events that has happened to him. Of course, Terra was lucky to be alive with a broken arm, but when Eraqus returned, wondering what happened, Aqua simply told him that he tripped down the stairs, by trying to train as he walked down. The fact is, Terra could have objected but when he looked into her eyes, her cold demeaning eyes...

Terra shivered once more feeling a cold chill run down his spine. 'Stop thinking of the past Terra! Focus on the present!' Terra shook his head furiously, before staring at the piece of paper. It was an apology note that he was making for Aqua. He wasn't the type to speak out, ignoring his pride(or what's left of it), so he decided to just write it down. Terra stared at the paper rereading his apology note. It was perfect, full of sincerity, love and repentance It took four full hours to write it down, destroying what dignity he had left. No one could make something so sincere, especially if it's to the girl you like...

Terra shook his head clearing away his thought once again, he needed to remain focused! He sighed and decided to read the apology one last time...

_Dear Aqua,_

_I'm sorry._

Terra nodded to himself, smiling as he approved his apology. It was perfect, punctuation was correct and capitalized, Aqua was crazy about neatness right? oh yeah...He was good.

"Oh yeah...It's perfect," Terra said aloud.

"What's perfect?" said a voice above his shoulder. Terra flinched/yelped as he turned to see Ven smiling at him him innocently. "Heya Terra! What're you up to?"

Terra sighed, "Just finished writing a letter to Aqua, that's all."

Ven looked confused, "Why? Aqua is only down the hall, you can tell her whatever it is yourself!"

Terra sighed, "I can't really _say_ it to her..But I can write it to her.." Ven looked confused, and Terra scratched his head, "Let's just say that somethings preventing me to tell Aqua what i want to tell her, okay?"

It was then that something parked in Ven's head, and he smiled devilishly, "Ohhh...I get it Terra!"

Terra smiled back at Ven, oblivious to the evil smirk implanted on his lips, "Thanks Ven, but if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go shower, Ok?," Terra stood up patting Ven's shoulder, before heading out to the bathroom. Ven smiled and waved at Terra as he left. Terra, oblivious to how strange Ven was reacting, waved back before walking down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Ven dashed to his desk.

'Terra you're a genius! Since you're too awesomely manly to tell aqua dirty joke, you'll just _WRITE_ her a dirty joke! oh, that's so smart!' Ven though gibberishly. He picked up the piece of paper and began to read. "Dear Aqua I'm sorry? The heck..."

Ven placed the sheet down confused. Why would Terra apologize to Aqua? He's done nothing wrong... Half a moment later, the answer popped into his naive little mind. 'I get it! he must be apologizing to Aqua for not telling her a joke himself!' The blonde nodded to himself, accepting his conclusion. Ven read the letter before another idea popped into his skull.

"I'll just help Terra out then, yeah...I'll just...expand his apology...With a gift!" Ven excitedly grabbed another piece of paper and a pencil, and began to write.

~*~*~*~5 Minutes later~*~*~*~

Ven wiped away sweat from his forehead from exhaustion. "Finally! I have completed it!" He held his mast piece in the air before reading

_deer akuwa,_

_i m rlly sorree abowt everweezing! i hoep u wil 4giv mee! will fiynd mii apologee gift on da necs payges_

_luv terra_

Ven nodded to himself again smiling victoriously, before eying the room. "Now where does he keep his stash..." Ven opened the drawer to find a file folder labeled 'SECRET STASH: DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE ME'

Ven thought to himself, 'well i am me so...' Ven grabbed the folder and looked inside, before smirking with a nose bleed. "Oh yeah...I hit the jackpot." With that, Ventus went through Terra's stash, reading all the jokes he could fine. A few minutes later, Ven found the joke he thought was perfect and with a bloody nose, he wrote it down.

"Done!" He yelled triumphantly. Ven was putting the folder back when a certain page slipped out. Ven eyes the paper, realizing that he hadn't read it before, and picked it up. As he began to read, his eyes slowly widened and cheeks turned pink. "Oh my...I'll just take this as well.." Ven stated tucking the paper with him before trotting out the room. Now where to find Aqua...

* * *

Aqua was in her room sleeping peacefully, when there was a loud knock at the door. Her eyes fluttered open groggily, but she didn't bother to get up. It was another Sunday, and those were days to rest right? As she eyed the door she saw something slide under it, before fading footsteps, running footsteps that is.

An envelope.

She sighed before getting out of bed, 'must be from Ven..' She picked up the envelope before opening it to find it was from Terra. She frowned as she read his "apology note". She hadn't seen so much horrible grammar, punctuations, and misspelled words! Yet besides that she was happy that Terra seeked repentance from what he's done. He wasn't the type to speak aloud, so to write a sincere apology was good enough. But seriously...whats with all the misspelled words?

She turned the page to see what her apology gift was, but as she began to read, Aqua blushed a bright red...

_I've been noticing Aqua a lot more then usual. She's becoming more prettier everyday, i might even say beautiful. Despise her attitude problem, i find her rather attractive, although seeing her angry is cute too. I might be able to confess to her sooner or later..But when i do I'll have to give her gift...Just in case you know?_

_P.S. Where exactly did she find that outfit? It's a total turn on..._

* * *

Aqua blushed furiously before checking herself out. "It is rather revealing..." She mused, "But its comfortable, and easy to move in..."

Sadly, Aqua was too busy fuming over the suppose "love letter" to realize that it was in 3rd person, and that it's writing style wasn't anything like the first. She sighed hugging herself as if bring watched by peeping toms before going to the last page. "Perhaps this is that gift he was talking about.." She wondered. As she began to read, her eyes grew wide, and face became as hot as lava. She clutched the piece of paper in her hands angrily, her eyes as hard as steel, filled with hatred and desire.

Desire to kill that is.

"Terra!"

* * *

Terra walked inside the bathroom door, closing it behind him. 'Geesh, over thirty bedrooms, five dining rooms, six kitchens, and yet this castle only has one bathroom? There's something seriously messed up with that...'

Terra turned on the shower, letting the water get hot. He slipped out of his Hakama and shirt before looking at him self through the mirror. He smirked seeing his unbelievably sexy body. So rigid and toned, not to mention muscular? Oh yeah, he was the real deal No one could resist this sexy bod, well...Besides Aqua that is. Terra sighed depressingly at the thought before stripping the rest of his clothing off. He stretched his arms out before entering the shower, greeted by steaming hot water. Terra sighed feeling the water beat down on his perfectly tanned skin. He grabbed his shampoo, squeezing the cool substance in his hand before rubbing it into his hair. Terra, enjoying his self-grooming, started singing to himself once more, as he cleaned his scalp.

"_Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales...It's almost time for Dragon Tales.. _"

Unknown to the singing man, the door to the bathroom door slowly creaked open. Allowing a slim mysterious figure to enter the room. The intruder slowly and quietly closed the door, with a dangerous weapon in hand.

" ~Come along, Take my hand...~ "

The intruder slowly walked towards the showering brunette. Hands rose, the figure reached for the shower curtain. Terra, had his eyes close and was unable to see, or sense for that matter, the dangerous shadow looming over the the shower curtain, One hand tempting to grab it, the other wielding a dangerously powerful weapon, also known as the Keyblade.

" _~Let's all go to Draaaaagoonnn Laaannddd~!_"

Then flashes of horribly fast events happened.

.

.

.  
The curtain was ripped off. Terra shrieked in surprise, tempting to hide his damp, wet hair. The Keyblade rose to the Air. Terra's eyes went wide, full of fear. The Keyblade came crashing down. Blood splattered on the shower walls. The man fell on the wall, pain agonizing his nervous system. The Keyblade came down again. Something cracked. The intruder azure eyes were wide and crazed, as she swung down even harder. A body slumped down to the tile floor. The intruder continued beating it senseless. More blood spilled. Azure eyes diluted with insanity. Bones cracking. Blood splattered on the intruders face. Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

* * *

"Aqua~!"

Aqua turned and smiled warmly at the young Keyblader, as he came running to her. He had a wide grin on his face. "You spoke to Terra or something?"

Aqua tilted her head, tapping her chin with a finger, as if trying to remember something. She sparked up before smiling genuinely at Ventus. "Yeah, you can say that."

Ven smiled triumphantly, before slightly frowning. "Hey, what's that red stuff on you?"

Aqua frowned confused before touching her cheek to find red liquid. Was it...Blood? Nah, it couldn't be. Aqua shrugged. "Probably some leftover Jello or something..." Ven sparked at this.

"We have Jello!"

Aqua smiled before wrapping her arm on the blondes shoulder, leading him down the hall. "Yeah, how about we make some?"

"Woo Hoo~!" Ven clicked his heels together in joy as the two made their way to the kitchen. Both unaware of the stream of red liquid pouring out the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

O_O lawl read the next chap...I'm actually liking making horror stuff now! i make one thats has to do with ven killing aqua and terra...yeah that sounds get..what do you think?


	2. The Miserable End

It was a dark and cloudy day, there air was nice and silent. Behind a large castle stood a sad blonde. Face filled with sorrow and hurt. His usual energetic blue eyes were now dull and Grey. He didn't feel like talking to anyone for once. Depression and misery had a strong hold on him. He couldn't believe it it. They were gone.

He used to have so much fun with them. They always cheered him up when he was depressed, like now. He never thought that such a thing could happen to them. They were good oh s good. Never did anything wrong and yet, here they are, buried and rotting in the ground. They've helped so many people, always make anyone smile. Always cheering up the depressed. They didn't deserve this, they deserve so much more. And yet here they are..

Dead.

Ven felt hot tears run down his cheeks. In his hand was a piece of paper. In front of him stood a stone monument. He sniffed up snot as he read the first heartbreaking words.

_Here Lies Terra's Pranks and Jokes_

Ven tore his gaze away from the stone, unable to read the rest. It was far too painful for him to handle. Ven fell on his knees sobbing. What did they do to deserve such a fate? They've just met and know they're gone. Just like that. Ven clutched his face as he continued to sob. Eventually he stopped, eyes blood red. Sniffling he opened the piece of paper he was clutching. He didn't want to do it, but it would be wrong. The last of its kind had to meet up with its relatives, and Ven didn't want to let it be miserable as well. Sniffling he read the lines, that lead to this disaster.

_How are women and tornadoes alike?_

_They both moan like hell when they come, and take the house when they leave!_

Ven smiled reading the lines, even in such a state...It did its job. Sniffling, Ven folded the paper into an envelope before setting it besides the stone. He stood up, throat dry.

"I'll...I'll never forget you!" And with that, the boy ran dashing back into the castle. He needed to get away before misery corrupts his mind.

Not too long did the Blonde leave, a large brunette came to the grave. Terra stood in front of the Monument for a long time before letting out a deep sigh.

_Here Lies Terra's Pranks and Jokes_

_Along with his Pride and Joy_

_R.I.P_

Terra felt a tear slide down his cheek reading the last lines. He gave a shaky breath.

"I'll...Miss you dearly.." He set a basket of flowers besides Ven's envelope before walking away as well.

* * *

lol i love those two :3


End file.
